Digital Story 01: Crests of the Dragons
by MiRUxx
Summary: Chapter Two: The search for the crests is on as the two Vampiric Twins try to prevent the Chosen from retrieving them. An Oil Factory, Power Plant and the Beach turn into battlefields for the Crests.
1. Vampirism

**Chapter One: Vampirism**

In a secluded castle located deep in the burnt woods, two statues stood.

One white.

One black.

Both monsters were identical, standing side by side. They were essentially devils. The white one of the two had a pink bat tattoo on its chest, the black's was red.

Slowly, their wings stretched open and flapped. Soon, the arms and limbs followed, beginning to move. Finally, the pair of devils lifted off the ground, wings flapping. Soaring out of their throne room, they flew downwards, phasing through the walls as if they were not beings at all. Arriving, at the basement, where numerous of frozen bats stood, each bat coated a different color with different names.

The white one blew and spread the cold air around the place before a ring of fire surrounded certain poles containing bats. The black one of the two had begun calling upon their slumbering servants.

"Rise, our army..." Both the devils said in unison, as if calling awake the bats. The bats whose poles were surrounded by embers awoke and as the flames engulfed them as well as the ice, they turned into different ghosts. Digimon.

"Masters, we obey your words," the Digimon chorused, bowing in thin air. Most of them looked alike, as if a white sheet of paper floating with a scary face. There were a few who had hats on them, about ten in a sea of endless hundreds.

x

An orange dinosaur Digimon stood in the lecture hall worryingly. Wearing a professor's hat and cloak, he stared at the huge flat-screen plasma television in the hall. They hadn't arrived yet. Well, at least most of them. Suddenly, a flash of light occurred and a few humans had appeared in the room accompanied by different creatures.

First was the shortest one in the room. Having recently shaved his hair, he was nearly badly but hair was growing slowly. Wearing a green jacket with loads of cool designs and a pair of jeans, he glanced at the Digimon with blue-framed glasses. Standing beside him was a brown and purple tapir that floated, the lower half of its body being just gray smoke. A holy ring was wrapped around his forefoot. Tapirmon floated near his partner, Bryan, who was waiting for the dinosaur to begin.

Beside him stood another male teenager, his black hair was a mess. His fringe had been dyed dark brown and he wore a plain red t-shirt accompanied with blue camo pants that reached his knees. Wearing a pair of school shoes with his hand drawn art on it, he stood there with his Digimon Partner, Coronamon. A bright red Digimon with dark orange chest hair, a small flame burned at his forehead and another flame served as his tail. Fists clenched together, he looked at his partner, as if ready to fight.

"Martin, can we get started?" Coronamon asked, bored.

Next to him were two boys with spiky hair. One was Chinese and his hair was rather long, fringe nearly touching the eyes. His hair was nearly a shade of brown and he wore a black Adidas jacket with some white stripes, inside a light blue shirt and to go with, dark blue long pants. Wearing sneakers, next to him was a Digimon similar to the orange dinosaur, just that he was white and without the clothes and hat. YukiAgumon stood there beside Eriol, remaining quiet compared to the other Digimon who were chattier.

The other boy had even longer, spiky hair. He was Malay and he wore a white shirt with a tie, along with a black jacket over it. Skinny jeans went with the top and he wore sneakers similar to the other boy. A mischievous mushroom Digimon stood beside him. The yellow dotted purple capped Digimon with pink gloves with white skulls painted on it and pink boots. Mushroommon tossed a miniature mushroom in the air and caught it with a grin, earning a chuckle from his partner, Azukei.

A skinny, tall male with short spiky hair stood in a collared polo shirt and beige colored shorts. Beside him was a silver colored laptop as well as slung around his shoulder was a rather bulky camera. He left the camera on the table as his Digimon, Kokuwamon, a mechanic beetle that generated small sparks of electricity at the tips of his magnet-like hands and horn, started charging up lots of electricity signaling to his partner, Spinel that he was ready for battle.

Yet another long, spiky haired male stood beside his partner. He wore a dull gray shirt and charcoal black pants. He looked rather sleepy and beside him stood a yellow armadillo, curled up in its shell, asleep. Johnson glanced at Armadimon who was pleasantly sleeping and woke him up to get him to pay attention.

Next to him stood a short, bowl-shaped like hair male with orange glasses. He wore a normal orange shirt and beige shorts, his Digimon standing in front of him. Gotsumon stood there firm, his grey exterior shining. Samuel just stood there next to his Digimon, observing the situation.

Finally, stood a girl dressed in a white blouse, accompanied with a red shawl, and a white skirt with a pink stripe around it. She had long, brown hair tied up in a ponytail, holding her blue, flip-open cell phone tight. Beside her stood a Digimon that rivaled her height, a pretty yellow fox with white claws stood there in silence, solemn.

"Ugh, why am I stuck with seven guys," the sole girl asked, arms crossed, bored.

"Maki, don't complain. There's an attack on the university, there are practically hundreds of Bakemon surrounding the place." The professor-like dinosaur quickly described the dire situation.

"Let's split up in teams and head off in different directions," said Martin rather quickly, assuming the leadership role. It was expected anyway, the class chairman was supposed to lead them anyway. Bryan had joined Martin and both headed towards the north exit of the Digimon University. Azukei and Eriol had left for the east exit seconds later and Spinel and Samuel followed suit by heading towards the west exit.

"Looks like it's you and me," Maki said rather quietly as she waited for a reply from Johnson. The male motioned for her to move and she sighed as she dashed towards the south exit. Johnson lagged behind, Armadimon struggling to keep up.

x

_Digital University, North Exit_

Facing a sea of Bakemon, the white-sheet ghosts stood, ready to attack. Bryan raised his white colored D3 at Tapirmon and Martin did likewise to Coronamon. Both Digimon began glowing, transforming into larger creatures.

"_**Tapirmon digivolve to..."**_

"_**Coronamon digivolve to..."**_

"_**Unimon!"**_

"_**Meramon!"**_

Tapirmon had turned into a unicorn, a red helmet worn that covered half of his face including his horn, his eyes covered by a blue visor. His yellow mane ran down his neck and his yellow tail moved gently when a wind blew across. Black wings spread out behind his back as he took off into the air, ready for battle.

"Holy Shot!" Unimon shouted as he released a yellow sphere of energy from his mouth to shoot at one of the nearby Bakemon, instantly sending him flying backwards to a few other Bakemon.

Next to Unimon stood a man totally covered in red flames. His blue eyes gazed at the pile of Bakemon that had been sent back towards the wall before charging up a fireball in his hand.

"Burning Fist!" Meramon fired his fireball at the pile of Bakemon, the Bakemon catching into flames, instantly deleting them.

"There's too many of them to fight," Unimon uttered, observing the huge number of Bakemon surrounding them. It would take them at least two attacks to kill one and the two Soulmon still stood. Both were definitely stronger than the Bakemon and seemed to be leading them.

"Isn't there any way to deal with them? Martin, come on, surely you can think of something!" Bryan said, seeing as it would take forever to kill this many Bakemon.

"We've never had to deal with such large numbers of Digimon attacking, ugh. This sucks." Meramon said in anguish, for he was used to fighting singular opponents. One on one combat was his specialty, not mobs.

"Just take care of as many as you can right now. Distract them or something, the force field surrounding the Digital University can't withstand such large numbers attacking at once.

"HELL'S HAND!" The Bakemon shouted, extending their decaying hands from underneath their cloth. Meramon instinctively hugged Martin and jumped up onto the archway of the university. Thank god Martin had the ability to withstand heat and flames of any temperature as long as he was in the Digital World, the perks of being a Digidestined. Each had their own unique ability, but they hadn't developed them much. Each Digidestined was also given a standard weapon for self defense; these were used more commonly to aid their partners.

Bryan had managed to climb on Unimon's back and the unicorn had taken flight into the air, managing to evade the nasty attack of the Bakemon. Both Bryan and Martin had activated their Digivices to release their respective weapons, shuriken and claws. Martin wore the claws over his two hands, the sharp edges attached to the gloves, giving him easy control over using them. Bryan had a few shuriken in one hand while the other was in a position where he could throw the stars.

"Spread Neigh!" Unimon shouted, thrusting his horn forward numerous times along with flapping his wings. His wings released two blades of wind and his horn released a smaller one. Repeating this action numerous times, the blades slammed into the Bakemon, deleting a few in the process of the waves. Bryan had flung a few shuriken at those who weren't deleted, however, his efforts were mainly futile as it was difficult for him to aim accurately and throw with strength while on Unimon. The decaying hands were sent at them again and Unimon flew quickly to evade them. Meramon had released Martin and jumped up into the air, tossing numerous fireballs at the Bakemon continuously.

"Magma Bomb!" He cried, as the Bakemon were hit continuously as he fired them relentlessly from his arms. A few of the Bakemon had came close to the archway Martin was standing on, however, they were no match as he used his weapons to slice a few into half, deleting them. The claws were sharp and he had great control, being a very physically active person. The number of Bakemon seemed to increase instead of decrease, as the Soulmon had called upon more from the deleted data of those Bakemon.

"Damnit, why can't they fucking go away?" Martin uttered under his breath, pissed off at the situation.

x

_Digital University, East Exit_

A wooden creature had stood, the opening of her arms glowing green orbs of energy. Woodmon had digivolved from Mushroommon in an attempt to sap energy out of the Bakemon to weaken their attacks. However, there were too many of them. Beside her stood a beast covered in white fur except for his hands and feet, which were similar to a human. Mojamon was the digivolution of YukiAgumon and definitely was fairing better than his counterpart.

"Bone Boomerangs!" Mojamon yelled as he tossed bones hidden in his fur at the Bakemon. Tossing them relentlessly, it was as if there was no end to the assault. Several Bakemon were deleted by the sheer strength of the attack. Azukei held up his green D3 at Woodmon, who, thankfully due to having more experience, was able to have a second champion form, which was more powerful and effective at combat than her current form.

"_**Woodmon, slide digivolve to..."**_

"_**Sunflowmon!"**_

A green beast with cactus wings and a tail which thorns grew out from now stood in the place of Woodmon. Her face was a sunflower and with her beady eyes, she gazed at her opponents, warning them to scram if they wanted to live.

"Sunshine Bazooka!" She bellowed. The petals of her head began spinning as well as her wings that currently folded and spun alongside with the petals. She fired a yellow beam from her face straight and the petals fired smaller yellow rays that were aimed at different directions. Razor sharp leaves were fired as they hit the Bakemon, sending them backwards. The smaller yellow rays had deleted the Bakemon that had been weakened from the drain attacks Woodmon had used and the huge, stronger beam and deleted a huge mass of Bakemon. Sunflowmon's wings stopped spinning and flapped them hard to propel herself even higher from the ground.

"Death Charm!" The Bakemon cried in unison, releasing different kanji words at Sunflowmon and Mojamon. Both Digimon avoided them with ease, Sunflowmon flying higher so that the charms couldn't reach her and Mojamon doing his dance technique to evade them.

"Cactus Tail!"

"Icicle Rod, Waveform!"

Sunflowmon had slung her tail forward as she fired spikes from it towards the Bakemon. Mojamon tossed a spear of ice at the Bakemon and the spear kept duplicating in mid air, sending a wave of icicle spears at the Bakemon. The coordinated mob techniques had deleted an overwhelming majority of the Bakemon left, leaving about thirty to fifty Bakemon remaining standing to guard the Soulmon. However, there appeared to be no change as the remaining Bakemon absorbed the data of those Bakemon deleted before fusing together to form a stronger, more powerful and larger Bakemon. The huge Bakemon stood there and released his Hell's Hands technique at Sunflowmon and Mojamon, which continuously chased them like no end. Once the hands had attached to their targets, they grabbed them and began sucking out the energy within them. Sunflowmon and Mojamon screamed in agony before they were tossed against the archway of the east exit of the university, leaving a huge visible bruise on their backs respectively,

"Sunshine Beam!"

"Bone Boomerang!"

Sunflowmon fired a ray of sunlight from her head and Mojamon had tossed a few boomerangs to help further damage the large Bakemon. However, the Bakemon disappeared before the attacks could hit him and soon he was behind the two.

"Ghost Chop," he cried as his decaying hands karate chopped the two from behind, sending them onto the ground, face first. Azukei and Eriol had called upon their weapons already, preparing to fight if they had to,

"Sunflowmon, take my bow and arrows, it could help you some way or the other," said Azukei as he threw his weapons at Sunflowmon. Despite it being made for their size only, the bow and arrows grew to fit Sunflowmon's size. Eriol did the same likewise and now Mojamon was carrying Eriol's two axes that transformed to fit into his grip.

"Thanks, this will help, a lot," both Digimon replied, getting ready to fire their new techniques as they prepared to strike.

"Avalanche Cutter!" Mojamon shouted, spinning around before disappearing. Bakemon had relocated himself into a new spot but Mojamon had suddenly appeared behind him, slicing him numerous times with the axes by spinning around continuously. Bakemon flinched from the onslaught and Sunflowmon prepared to fire her new technique.

"Sunshine Arrows!" She cried, firing three arrows that turned into energy like arrows from her manipulation of the sun's energy into the arrows. The arrows pierced through Bakemon into his heart before Mojamon sliced the huge Bakemon into half with the two axes, deleting the ghost. The data burst into the air as the Soulmon were now surrounded by dark patches of energy, absorbing the data of the deleted Bakemon.

"Uh oh," muttered Eriol as the Soulmon began growing.

x

_Digital University, West Exit_

A man covered in red robes carrying a mallet stood in his golden clock machine that had arms and legs, allowing him easier movement. He slammed the mallet lightly onto the machine as time around him stopped. Beside him stood a goblin covered in purple armor. Wielding a sledge in his arms, he was the only one beside the humans not frozen by time. He jumped into the air before swinging his sledge against the Bakemon, in a circular motion so that all the Bakemon around him would be hit by his attack.

"Snake Eye Break!" He cried, as time unfroze and all the Bakemon around him with a meter's radius were deleted by the overwhelming strength of the attack that he used to swing the sledge. Clockmon stood silently beside the goblin, who smirked.

"I'm not too shabby after all, heh," remarked the goblin, who stood there confidently.

"You couldn't have done that without Clockmon's help Grottomon," Samuel snapped back at his Digimon, who instantly shut up. Clockmon remained silent before raising his mallet again before slamming against his machine, which created a loud sonic wave that caused the Bakemon to screech in pain as the sounds filled their ears, interrupting their nervous system before they combusted into data. This technique had taken out a larger number of Bakemon as compared to Grottomon's attack, but the Digimon remained silent.

"Looks like Clockmon's doing much better than you," Spinel smirked as Grottomon turned around and glared at him for saying that. The two restless Soulmon had begun to stir though, as they absorbed the data from the deleted Bakemon. The remaining Bakemon suddenly started screaming and screeching in pain, before they combusted into data.

"Holy crap, what's happening?" Samuel and Grottomon asked in unison. Clockmon's eyes had turned into shock and Spinel was just stunned. The Soulmon absorbed the data of the Bakemon that were supposed to be alive and soon, both evolved into Phantomon. There stood two Digimon in grey robes, with a red cloak slung over and a scythe in their hands each respectively; a chain at the end of the scythe was attached to a small miniature edge of a mace. They wore a golden chain necklace with a huge eye in the middle as they glared at the Digidestined and their Digimon partners.

"They deleted their own henchmen to evolve and deal with us? Holy crap," gasped Spinel as he realized what had occurred. The Phantomon began drawing closer to Samuel and him, as well as their partners, as if they were going to kill them now.

x

"Devimon Brother, aren't out armies doing fine?"

"Most certainly IceDevimon brother, we have the team that's attacking the north entrance, the army's still intact due to the special abilities of those Soulmon to regenerate the data of deleted Digimon back to the Digimon they were."

"Not forgetting the two Soulmon who could fuse all the Bakemon together to be one huge Bakemon. Now they're the ones growing bigger."

"The other two Soulmon deleted their own Bakemon to digivolve further, merciless."

"Isn't that what we want? They'll give us more power,"

"True. Oh well, two Digidestined still aren't present in the scene."

"Devimon brother, the army attacking from overhead has already been deleted, along with the two Soulmon. The two most experienced Digidestined have long appeared."

"Aw, no fun."

x

_Digital University, South Exit_

A blue ball with a lightning shape object on his forehead and extended his arms. He wore white gloves and boots and a wave of electricity sparked between his hands. A purple nine tailed fox stood as orange flames engulfed the tip of her tails, which were white at the ends. Thunderballmon and Youkomon had easily defeated the Bakemon with their numerous techniques that were wide ranged.

"Thunderball!" Thunderballmon shouted as he fired a ball of electricity at both the Soulmon who were sent backwards before he sped towards the Soulmon, covered in a huge amount of electricity, striking the Soulmon.

"Homuradama!" Youkomon cried, firing flames from the tips of her nine tails, sending them at the Soulmon, where flames engulfed them, burning orange. She then jumped into the air before curling into a ball, turning into an orange flame dragon.

"Jaenryuu," she bellowed as she engulfed both the Soulmon, deleting them. Landing gracefully on the ground, Youkomon stood next to Maki, as if waiting for her command. Thunderballmon floated around Johnson, bored as they had deleted the Soulmon.

"Thunderballmon, head West. Spinel and Samuel need our help, they're being attacked by Phantomon," Maki said as she read the message on her D-Terminal.

"Got it," said Thunderballmon as he floated towards the west exit. Maki got on Youkomon before looking at Johnson, as if he was some dumb guy.

"Hello? Get on. We're going to the west exit." The girl said, rather pissed off at having to wait for the boy.

"Huh? Oh," Johnson realized, hopping on Youkomon carefully. The graceful beast smiled before giving them a small warning.

"Hang on tight," she cautioned before she leapt into the Digital University, rushing towards the west exit at her top speed. Both Digidestined hung onto the beast tight, scared they would fall off.

x

_Digital University, North Exit_

Meramon and Unimon stood beside each other, looking at the numerous amount of Bakemon. It was nearly impossible for them to defeat the Bakemon as they had no attacks that could take care of a large group of Digimon at once. Bryan and Martin faced the sea of Bakemon, worried as their Digimon couldn't handle this any longer.

"My, our chairman and his good friend fallen already?"

"Hello? Like, this is so boring."

"Well, it's such a rare sight, strong warriors like Unimon and Meramon defeated."

"Shut up you three, can't you three control yourselves?"

The voices came from four females who had just arrived, standing atop the archway. One was a girl with long, brown hair that reached her waistline. She wore a black sleeveless dress, accompanied with black high heels and a hairclip with a pink heart in her hair, she grinned before pouting at the other human. The other girl had shoulder length black hair; wearing the same outfit as the other girl, except it was in pure white and she wore sneakers instead of high heels. Her hairclip was a cyan teardrop and beside them stood two fairies, their Digimon partners.

The first was a bluish-green female, wearing a sky blue one piece swimsuit, along with a sky blue helmet with red orbs implanted at the sides and front. She wore blue, fingerless gloves and she smirked as she gazed at the Bakemon with her pretty red eyes. The fairy beside her had transparent butterfly wings attached to her body, her violet colored hair reaching her knees. She wore a visor over her eyes, silver gloves and shoulder guards as well as pink boots that reached up to her knees. Her outfit was completed with a pink bikini, as she stood, one hand on her hip, gazing at the crowd around her.

"Fairymon, take them down," The girl in black said, taking out her pink D3, ready to unleash her weapon.

"Help her, Ranamon," the other girl replied to the instructions given by the previous girl, taking out her purple colored D3. A crossbow appeared in her arms as she loaded an arrow before aiming it.

"What's the rush, ne Solaris?" The other girl commented, a pair of guns in her hands.

"Nothing Ryoko, aren't we supposed to help them and not chit chat?" Solaris replied, as if pissed off. Ryoko apologized before loading her guns, ready to fire them.

"Brezza Petalo," muttered Fairymon as she released ten small hurricanes from the tip of her fingers together, forcing them to combine into one huge hurricane that headed towards the Bakemon.

"Rain Stream," cried Ranamon as rain began to pour over the hurricane furiously, increasing the amount of water content. The hurricane sucked in the cloud that was raining and its velocity increased.

"Aqua Hurricane!" The two fairies shouted together as the water cyclone surrounded numerous of Bakemon, deleting them instantly with the sheer force of the attack.

"You guys finally show up," Martin said, leaning back against the archway, tired. The two girls fired arrows and bullets continuously at the Bakemon, managing to delete a few before they stopped, looking down at their class chairman. They giggled and Bryan looked at them before calling out to Unimon to attack the Bakemon quickly.

More different varieties of attacks came out on the battlefield again. Fairymon had combined her Brezza Petalo with Meramon's strongest technique, Crimson Flames, resulting in a hurricane of fire that decimated the Bakemon due to the intense heat and force. Meramon and Ranamon had combined their Burning Fist and Aqua Needle attacks together, resulting in a volley of sparks when the combination of fire and water nailed the opponent, finishing them off with jolts of electricity. Unimon had continued releasing his Spread Neigh, deleting a few more Bakemon in the process.

"We're making progress at last," Meramon said excitedly, finally at ease that they could defeat the Bakemon so quickly that the two Soulmon were unable to finish configuring the data of the deleted Bakemon so they would be reborn again. Fleeing, they floated to the away while the rest of the Bakemon were deleted.

"That's strange, where'd the Soulmon go?" Unimon asked curiously, after finally defeated the army of Bakemon.

x

_Digital University, Lecture Hall_

There stood the ten Digidestined, discussing the situation. Loud voices filled the room as each described the situation differently. However, there was one conclusion. The Soulmon had retreated (so had the Phantomon) suddenly, as if they were called to return to their master. Two new Digimon stood amongst the others, one a beige puppy with a holy ring around her neck as a collar and a pink clam Digimon, a green slime creature sitting in the shell, gazing around with a smile.

"We've never had something like this before, man," Bryan anguished; frustrated at the fact they took forever to defeat the army of Bakemon.

"Well… Bakemon and Soulmon were known servants of a Digimon… Speaking of him gives me the chills. After all, he is a Perfect level Digimon…"

"WHAT!?" These echoed throughout the room.

"Some of us haven't even achieved our second Champion forms!" Coronamon shouted indignantly.

"I thought we could only achieve it via the aid of crests or DNA Digivolution?" Salamon asked.

"That's what I thought too!" Syakomon continued.

"We are so dead," The three girls said together, in shock.

"No way…" Eriol said, while the others shook their heads in disbelief.

A bat flew into the lecture hall before turning into crystal, screaming out a message before bursting into data.

"_Vampirism has returned…"_


	2. Evolution

_A/N: Yea, I forgot to put one in the previous chapter, blame me. Ohwell, I'm kinda disappointed that there's no reviews so far. Please review? Pretty please? Also, here's chapter two so yea. I'm begging for reviews, xD. Please review, xD._

_Disclaimer (for all chapters, previous and now): I do not own Digimon at all, just most of the human characters I do though. I'm not repeating this statement anymore as well._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Evolution**

_The Digital World had four beasts that roamed throughout the sacred land, guarding the land in secret and appearing only to stop wars. These beasts were captured and sealed away by the forces of Darkness years ago and before returning to their rookie forms, released the virtues within them in the form of crests._

_Goddramon, guardian of the gateways to Heaven and Hell of the Digital World. He was the first captured in the Temple of Ryuu, the tallest building of the Digital World and the deepest building of the Digital World. Lucemon, together with Barbamon, defeated this dragon, the guardian of the two doorways. The Temple of Ryuu disappeared into oblivion as the doorway to heaven vanished with the disappearance of the light side of Goddramon. The underground fortress of the temple, the door to hell, perished as the dark half of Goddramon fell as well._

_He released half of the Crest of Miracles when he was ambushed by Lucemon, trapped in the wretched sphere of his. The half of the Crest of Miracles resulted in the lost of his mega form, reverting him back into two beings, HolyAngemon and NeoDevimon respectively. They fought gallantly against Lucemon, nearly forcing him to retreat before Barbamon stepped in and overpowered them with Lucemon. Defeated, they released two crests; HolyAngemon released the purple crest of Knowledge while NeoDevimon released the gray crest of Faith. They reverted back into Patamon and Tsukaimon respectively and before both demons could take control of the place, the two sealed the gates to heaven and hell, sacrificing themselves so that evil couldn't have its role in determining who to send to heaven or hell. With the sealing of the gates, the Temple of Ryuu fell and rubble was the only things that remained of that temple._

_Megidramon was the one targeted next when he was cornered in the Volcano of the Gods, where the gods of the Digital World would be found visiting to lend their power. Daemon and Beelzebumon went to destroy the Volcano belonging to Megidramon and the Volcdramon. Doing his duty, Megidramon held off the two Demon Lords while the Volcdramon escaped. He embodied the crests of Courage and Kindness and when overpowered, he dedigivolved back into his rookie from, releasing both crests at the same time. Guilmon was then dealt a fatal blow in his heart, releasing the other half of the crest of Miracles before his body fell into the crater of the volcano, causing its eruption. The Volcdramon lent their powers and the volcano itself exploded. The four demon lords involved in the attack reverted back to their Ultimate forms, with the exception of Lucemon who already was in that form, when the crest of Miracles was formed, washing away the powers of evil that gave them the mega form._

_All that was left of the volcano was ash._

x

This was the story told to the ten Digidestined chosen this time around. The ten Singaporean Digidestined.

The story of the Crest of Miracles and how the crests would aid them. Agumon Hakase gave them the details of the crests and how it would aid them in battle. Their digivices would react to their crests if they were near it and it would enter the chosen's heart.

Unfortunately for them, it was nearing evening. And that meant that the search for their crests had to be on hold till their next journey.

x

It was a pleasant Wednesday afternoon. The Digidestined had gathered in their classroom, which was out of bounds to everyone else thanks to the fact Martin was the chairman. However, the laptop that was used to open the portal to the Digital World was provided thanks to their dear teacher, Mr. Hogan (He had no last name, weird). He was the one that became their new form tutor at the beginning of the year since their previous one was transferred to another school. He appeared knowledgeable about the Digital World and Digimon in general and seemed so coincidental that his students became Digidestined shortly after his arrival.

It was a rather monotonous Wednesday. School ended earlier for half of them while the other half ended one period later. Hell, Wednesdays were always the boring days for the class.

"Are you kids all here at last?" Hogan asked, bored as he prepared the Digiport for the Digidestined to open. The classroom door was locked and he looked at the six children who were present. He raised four fingers before pointing at the six remaining Digidestined, as if wanting for them to explain.

"Ryoko has Gymnastics, Maki has Tennis," Solaris piped up, the only girl of the group of six this time around. Darn the other girls for having co-curricular activities three times a week. She was the only girl of the group, no, only girl of the class who had a uniform group as a co-curricular activity. The rest were in sports like Fencing, Swimming or Squash and the others were in various Clubs, including Cheerleading.

"Azukei and Samuel have fencing," Johnson said, taking out his D3, as if he was bored with waiting. Only the six of them had brought their partners along, somehow managing to hide them. DemiMeramon and Sunmon had hid in the lights, becoming the lights for the class for the day as they transformed themselves so that they would give off the lights in class. Bryan and Martin did this every time they brought their partners to school. They would first hide in their rather empty bags before letting them out in class before school started. Well, if they were late, the Digimon were forced to hide in their bags.

Eriol's Chicomon remained in his bag, usually hiding underneath his jacket that he wore occasionally. It was likewise for Upamon, Pukamon and Kapurimon, forced to hide in the bags of their respective Digidestined.

_Digital Gate open_

The six children held up their colored D3s and soon, they disappeared from them room.

x

The little orange dinosaur stood in the lecture theatre, facing the six Digidestined that had appeared. Bryan stood in the room in his green jacket and jeans with Tapirmon while Martin lied down across a few chairs with Coronamon sitting next to his body. Eriol sat on the table nearby with YukiAgumon, wearing his black Adidas jacket and long blue pants, looking sleepy while Spinel had begun connecting his laptop to a power point, camera by his side, Kokuwamon snoozing away next to him. Johnson was sitting in a chair, reading a book while Armadimon was curled up at his feet. Solaris was sitting down on a chair, wearing her pretty white dress that just touched her knees. She had removed her tear shaped hairpin, wearing a necklace with a sapphire in the shape of a tear around her neck this time around. She held Syakomon in her hands, a little bored.

"Well, there's nothing much we can do... None of the crests have shown signals of activating. They've been hidden in various places… Awakening them is the hard part honestly," Agumon Hakase explained as they sat around bored. There were no evil Digimon that attacked since the mass Bakemon attack and admittedly so, the Digidestined wanted some form of evil in front of them to fight for they were getting rather restless.

x

"Brother, I believe we've managed to locate three of the crests!"

"Ooh, I bet those pesky children will try getting their hands on them."

"It'd be nice to see how they'd fair against our minions specially created years ago for the mission of finding the crests."

"Hm… There's one crest in an oil factory while another's in an abandoned power plant."

"There's one more, deep in the ocean. Looks like we're gonna be able to nab the crests eh?"

"There's no way you can get on your hands on them, children."

x

Spinel and Eriol had headed off to the oil factory when Spinel's D3 began reacting strongly to a signal from there. Martin and Johnson had rushed towards an abandoned power plant when Johnson's D3 reacted to a signal from there. Solaris and Bryan had rushed towards the beach as Solaris' D3 was reacting to a signal from there. The three teams had split in order to recover the crests of the great dragons.

_Spinel and Eriol_

Spinel had entered into a labyrinth inside the oil factory. Eriol was nearby as well, Clockmon and Mojamon ready in case any Digimon chose to attack. Mojamon and Clockmon easily defeated stray Kunemon who attacked at random, fainting them. Turning left, turning right, was there no end to this maze?

That was the thought at first. The place seemed so empty, so dead.

Or so they thought.

x

_Johnson and Martin_

"Burning Fist!"

"Thunderball!"

Meramon and Thunderballmon unleashed their respective techniques on a Kabuterimon who had attacked them for trespassing. He was easily defeated after a few exchanges with the two Digimon, who overpowered him due to the number's game.

"I hate power plants," Johnson muttered repulsively as his eyes were fixed on a certain area in the room.

"Why?"

"Cause my D3's telling us to go up," He cursed as he climbed up the stairs. Martin and the Digimon immediately followed, not wanting to be left behind. The spiky haired boy had knocked into a jewel, in turn, around ten swords that were powered with electricity floated in the air.

"Ohsnap, BladeKuwagamon," Thunderballmon cursed as the sword Digimon circled around the four of them, preparing to attack. The place itself was a maze, completing each maze led to the top floor of the power plant apparently. Johnson and Martin released their weapons from their digivices, a claw for Martin and two daggers for Johnson. They held them in a defensive stance, preparing to defend themselves from an incoming attack from the swords.

"Spark Blade!" The BladeKuwagamon cried out in unison as they soared towards their opponents turning into blue daggers of energy that were charged with huge electrical power.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Crimson Flame!"

Both Digimon shouted in unison, Thunderballmon releasing electrical charges from his body to deflect the BladeKuwagamon, but instead, increased the size of their blades for they were powered up by electricity. Meramon had more luck, breathing out dark red flames at the ten blades of electricity. The flames engulfed them and the BladeKuwagamon were stopped in mid-air, hovering around, stopping their electrical charge.

"Burning Fist," Meramon cried, released numerous fireballs that rained down on the swords. Some managed to evade the fireballs by quickly using their Spark Blade technique to escape but an unlucky trio got deleted from the onslaught by Meramon and their DigiEggs fell onto the ground.

"Lend me your daggers, I probably will fair better against them," Thunderballmon said to Johnson, who nodded, passing his two daggers into the hands of Thunderballmon. He cackled with electricity before charging up to the BladeKuwagamon, who unleashed their Spark Blade to deal with the ball Digimon.

Thunderballmon swerved, turning as the daggers soon became blades of blue electricity. He narrowly dodged the two BladeKuwagamon, before turning around and stabbing the daggers into the metallic back of the two Digimon.

That was the heart of the Digimon.

With that the BladeKuwagamon were deleted and they became Digieggs that fell onto the ground. Meramon had defeated the rest with relative ease and the maze disappeared, revealing another staircase.

"Looks like this place works on defeating the Digimon defending the level to be able to reach the next floor," Johnson muttered, calculating all the factors and coming to a conclusion.

"We'll be here a while then," Martin smirked as he headed up the stairs, the Digimon following.

x

_Bryan and Solaris_

The duo had arrived near the ocean, having defeated a Seadramon that continuously trailed them before Ranamon and Unimon managed to defeat him. After that, a Seahomon had popped out of no where and began screaming in their ears with his technique before Unimon continuously fired his Holy Shot technique so that they would be able to escape from the horrendous sound of Seahomon.

After that, they were ambushed by an Octomon, who forced them running towards the ocean as he spurted ink at them that were poisonous. It was then Ranamon clouded the place in a mist with her technique before she beat up the ink Digimon who had tried to ruin her outfit.

So far they were doing okay.

The only problem was…

How were they going to get to the bottom of the ocean?

x

_Spinel and Eriol_

"Dancing Punch" Mojamon cried as his final punch caused the defeat of a Guardromon, who shut down immediately. Spinel's D3 had begun vibrating furiously, as if they were extremely close to the crest now. Eriol just rolled his eyes as the wall broke down again, to reveal the crest of Faith, inside a glass tube filled with mercury. Great, now how were they going to get the crest?

The earth began to shake as a Digimon was materializing before the glass tube, as if planning something.

"Fucking earthquake," Eriol cursed as he held on tight to Mojamon. Spinel did the same but it was with Clockmon, who stood solemnly and still, as if this was no matter to him at all. A yellow, machine Digimon appeared from the whole in the ground, it seemed like a mix of a bulldozer and a crane.

"Why is he here instead of at a construction site?" asked Spinel, holding onto Clockmon tight.

"The masters have ordered me to prevent you from taking the crest, muahahahaha," The Digimon shrieked as he gave his evil laugh.

"Who is he?" Eriol asked, getting ready to fight.

"Kenkimon, an Armor Level equal to a high leveled adult Digimon," Clockmon replied stoically, preparing to fight this Digimon.

"Crazy Craneeeeeeee!" Kenkimon shrieked as he swung his hooked crane attached to his body at them. Mojamon got ready his icicle spear but Kenkimon grabbed him by the arm with the crane and tossed him before him before he got ready to send a second attack. He sent out a second crane which tied Clockmon up and left him behind the Digimon.

"Hyper Bulldozerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," he cried again as he steamrolled over Mojamon with such forced, he swerved and turned around and slammed Mojamon against the wall. The sheer force of the attack forced Mojamon to dedigivolved into YukiAgumon as the snow dinosaur stood there against the wall, battered up and tired. Clockmon was dragged along, his staff having been tossed into a corner by Kenkimon. Mmkays, so this Digimon was at least smart enough to know that Clockmon could practically do nothing without the help of his staff. Eriol had rushed over to YukiAgumon's side to take care of him, the Digimon was unconscious.

"The cressssssssst of faiiiiiiiiiiiiith willlllllll be mineeeeeeeeeee!!" screamed the Digimon in joy as he headed towards the glass tube. He sent his hook to pierce through the glass but somehow, that didn't work.

"Stuuuuuuuuuuuuuupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid glaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssss," the Digimon shouted as he tried continuously to smash the glass. In the process, he had tossed Clockmon away into the corner but didn't seem to notice. Clockmon was able to grab his staff before managing to launch his counter attack.

"Ear Busting," muttered the Digimon as he slammed the staff onto Kenkimon who shrieked once again as sounds covered his eardrums, about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH, can't feeeeeeeeeeeel anythiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggg. Eardrum burstiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggg," he cried out in pain as the sounds disrupted his nerves.

"Hyperrrrrrrrrr Bulldozerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," he shrieked, running around the room attempting to run over everything to stop the noise. Eriol carried YukiAgumon in his arms before running away to avoid Kenkimon and his madness. Clockmon pushed Spinel out of the way before taking the hit from Kenkimon, getting himself slammed against a wall numerous times when Kenkimon felt that he had hit something. The Digimon dedigivolved back into Kokuwamon, lying limply on the ground and Kenkimon had regained control of his nervous system. He sped and charged towards the glass tubing, as if wanting to take the crest inside for himself.

"Oh no you don't," Spinel shouted as he ran quickly towards the tubing. Kokuwamon couldn't let out a weak reprimand to stop the male and Eriol couldn't run fast enough to stop the elder male unless he dropped YukiAgumon but he was too concerned about his partner. Spinel stood in front of the tubing, arms outstretched as if he was blocking the way. Kenkimon stopped in his tracks for a minute before reversing backwards.

"Perfecccccccccccttttttttt, a chanceeeeeeeee to kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllll a humaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Masteerrrrrrrrrrssssss willllllllll beeeeeeeeeeee pleaseeeeeeeeeed," Kenkimon cried as he halted in his tracks and began to charge forward with sheer power, as if he was going to kill.

"SPINEL!"

"SPINEL!"

Eriol shouted and Kokuwamon mustered the strength to shout out his partner's name. The two looked in horror as the machine charged towards the male before silver beams of light shot out from the glass tubing in many directions.

"I feel my power supply recharging," Kokuwamon uttered in awe as the lights rejuvenated him, giving him the power to fight again. Kenkimon stopped momentarily at the sight of the lights but when the lights died down, he continued charging forward with intent to kill Spinel there and once and for now. When he was about to ram Spinel, light shot out from the D3 and crest, powering Kokuwamon up.

"_**Kokuwamon digivolve to…"**_

"_**TANKMON!"**_

The silver lights died down to reveal a tank Digimon in the colors of the army, green. His nose was a cannon and his arms were machine guns. His legs were four wheels and he rolled about just like Kenkimon. Kenkimon turned his attention to the newcomer, who remained silent. He swung his crane about again before launching his attack.

"Craaaazyyyyyyyy Craaneeeeeeeeee!" Kenkimon shrieked as he sent that wire and hook of his at Tankmon, but the Digimon remained silent.

"Hyper Cannon," the tank muttered as he fired three missiles in a row at the crane, effectively demolishing it, leaving Kenkimon with only one technique left.

"Hypeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr Buuuuuuuuuuulllllllllllldozerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," shrieked the construction Digimon as he charged towards Tankmon with full force.

"Machine Gun Arm!" Tankmon cried out, his arms spinning around with no end as bullets were fired continuously, denting the metal of Kenkimon but the yellow Digimon was too preoccupied with defeating Tankmon to notice that his body was damaged by the numerous bullets.

"Hyper Cannon," said Tankmon as he fired a single missile at the heart of Kenkimon's body, the blue gate that covered his heart was weakened and the missile pierced through it and smashed his heart, allowing the path of deletion.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, autooooooooooo shuuuuuuuuuuuut dowwwwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnn!!"

The Digimon had screamed in agony before his deletion. The gray crest of Faith had hovered in the glass tube, glowing as Spinel held his D3 in his hand. His cell phone slipped out of his pocket and hovered in the air before the D3 dissolved into data and weaved around his cell phone, turning its body a silver color and an extra button was placed at the side of his phone, next to the off button at the top of his Sony Ericsson phone.

The gray crest of faith phased through the glass tube and entered the phone before the cell slipped into Spinel's hands. He turned towards Tankmon and Eriol, grinning as he ran up to Tankmon, petting his Digimon.

"Thanks a lot, Tankmon. If it wasn't for you, I would've perished already," said the male. The Digimon had nodded, showing that it recognized the comment but remained silent just like its previous forms. Eriol headed over towards Tankmon, YukiAgumon in his arms, congratulating him on a new Digivolution before turning towards Spinel.

"So we're gonna ride Tankmon back to the university right?"

"Yeap, if he doesn't mind."

"Just get on before I leave without you all," muttered Tankmon, bending slightly to allow the two to grab on to his arms as he charged out of the oil factory, YukiAgumon resting on his head.

x

_Johnson and Martin_

There it was.

The yellow crest that Johnson's D3 was reacting to was surrounded in a huge amount of electrical charges and wires. It would be almost impossible to retrieve it without hurting themselves.

Thunderballmon went forward and tried absorbing the electric current but the force of the current threw him backwards into Johnson's arms.

"This is the worst," Johnson uttered as he gazed at the crest trapped inside electrical currents. Meramon could do nothing and Martin would get electrocuted if he tried to slice it with his weapon.

"There has to be like, another way you know?" Martin replied as he looked around for any materials that would help.

Not like it would anyway.

A blue bird with yellow-lightning shape bolts as his feathers and scars materialized before them. It was like a flash of lightning and bam, he appeared.

He was Thunderbirdmon.

"Armor Level Digimon, he's tough," Thunderballmon quickly described the electric bird. This bird gazed at them with fury; he wanted to prevent them from getting the crest, real bad.

"The Crest of Hope will be the masters' and mine, pesky Humans will never be able to inherit its power," Thunderbirdmon said stoically, charging up his technique.

"Thunderstorm," he muttered as electricity in the form of bolts fell from the ceiling suddenly all over the place.

"Thunderball!" Thunderballmon cried as his whole body was filled up with electricity. He absorbed the thunderbolts while Meramon defended the two males with his fire techniques. The electricity surrounding Thunderballmon grew larger and stronger with each bolt he absorbed before he charged straightforward towards Thunderbirdmon.

The majestic bird flapped his wings and revealed his second technique, the Spark Wing, whereby he raised his wings and fired the feathers of his wings, coated in powerful electricity. The feathers rained down on Thunderballmon, overpowering his charge of electricity and knocked him backwards. The ball Digimon rolled and came to a stop before he dedigivolved into Armadimon, curled up in his shell in the corner.

"He's tough," the armadillo admitted.

With a loud roar like thunder, the electric bird got ready to fight Meramon. He fired his Spark Wing technique with a roar and feathers rained down, soaring towards the fire being. Meramon easily counted with his Magna Bomb technique, allowing magma rocks to crash into electrified feathers but Thunderbirdmon swooped in and used his final technique.

"CHIDORI!" He roared with the thunder as he charged into Meramon at the speed of light, he himself covered in blue electricity. He rushed in at Meramon, overpowering the Crimson Flame technique Meramon used. He swooped in at electricity rushed through Meramon's body, reverting him back into his rookie form, Coronamon.

Chidori.

One Thousand Birds.

An attack that rivaled a weak ultimate's power, the power to devastate with the force of lightning. This was Chidori.

Thunderbirdmon's ace.

They weren't able to stand up to him now. Armadimon and Coronamon were both weakened from earlier battles against various stray Digimon that randomly attacked them. Johnson was always a pessimist, but just for once…

He wished there was hope for them.

That hope brightly burned as Thunderbirdmon charged into the electric currents covering the Crest with his Chidori technique.

Wait; didn't Thunderbirdmon say that the crest was the crest of hope?

Johnson's D3 glowed a bright yellow as light shot out from the crest at Armadimon, as well as from his D3. Thunderbirdmon was momentarily stunned at the outcome of this.

"You… The chosen of the Crest of Hope…"

"I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN GET YOUR HANDS ON ITS POWER!" Thunderbirdmon exclaimed as he charged towards Johnson with such rage. Armadimon looked up at his Human Partner before he glowed in a bright yellow light.

_We're gonna live through this._

"_**Armadimon digivolve to…"**_

"_**SNIMON!"**_

A green insect Digimon stood in the place of Armadimon, four legs and two blades as his arms. His transparent wings created a lot of noise as it was flapping quickly. The edge of his blades turned pink as he unleashed his technique.

"Shadow Sickle!" Snimon shouted as he fired his technique. Thunderbirdmon countered with his Spark Wing, shooting electrical feathers to counter the two blades fired. The feathers connected with the pink blades of energy and the two techniques combusted into data.

"Where'd he go? That mangy insect can't kill me!" Thunderbirdmon screamed as he scanned the room for the insect Digimon.

"Boo!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sharp Edge," Snimon muttered as he implanted his blades into Thunderbirdmon's body from behind. It was the ultimate shock; Snimon had secretly used his new found speed to his advantage and attacked Thunderbirdmon with surprise. Like a trained assassin.

He turned over to face his partner and Martin, motioning them to get on his back. Coronamon was still knocked out as they boarded onto Snimon's back. Johnson's D3 suddenly shot out and the Crest of Hope separated with the electrical voltages to merge with his cell phone, which had turned a brilliant gold color with black among the edges. A new button was added next to the off button and the new Digivice/Cell Phone returned to Johnson's hand, catching it in his palm.

"Thanks a lot… Snimon," Johnson commented, smiling as Snimon broke through the wall with his Shadow Sickle technique. The insect flew out of the power plant and the two Digidestined with their partners headed back to the Digital University.

x

_Solaris and Bryan_

A whirlpool had form in the sea, and it spiraled into an ocean hurricane.

There it was.

The Crest of Purity floated in the water cyclone, shining brightly. The green teardrop spun around as the hurricane grew stronger and a Digimon of the sea emerged. A purple stingray with a sharp tail burst out of the ocean as he glared at the water fairy and unicorn. He was Mantaraymon, an ancient marine Digimon that was rumored to be the fastest being in the ocean.

Ranamon and Unimon braced themselves and launched their techniques respectively.

"Holy Shot!"

"Aqua Needle!"

The unicorn had fired a green orb of energy at the stingray and the sprite-like Digimon had sent a shower of aqua needles created from the seawater at her fellow Marine Digimon. The stingray, with a flap of his wing-like fins, evaded the two techniques by diving down and resurfacing in front of the unicorn.

"Paralyze Tail," Mantaraymon muttered as he sent his sharp tail upwards to hit Unimon. The electrical tail strike had scored a direct hit on the unicorn and sparks appeared around his body. The stingray just whipped his tail backwards and sent Unimon flying towards the shore as he dedigivolved into Tapirmon. Bryan had quickly rushed up to his Digimon and carried it in his arms, worried about his partner's current status.

"Tapirmon, please be okay…" He prayed as he carried the tapir gently in his arms. Solaris looked on at the fight between Ranamon and Mantaraymon. Two Digimon of the seas that were equal in strength. Ranamon had sent her Rain Stream technique at Mantaraymon before the marine Digimon sent his electrical tail through the cloud and deleting it.

"Torpedo Ray," Mantaraymon cried as he spun around continuously, doing a loop de loop as he faced Ranamon, constantly firing red beams of energy from his eyes. The aqua fairy quickly summoned her Aqua Needles technique to counter the attack, making sure a few needles hit each beam sent at her. The battle was at a standstill, but not for long.

Mantaraymon dived into the ocean while Ranamon called upon water pillars to surround her. The crest was glowing brighter and brighter the longer the battle continued. Soon Mantaraymon emerged and swung his tail at the fairy but Ranamon quickly sent a jet of water at him to whip his tail away. The stingray did another loop de loop, firing red lasers from his eyes continuously, which Ranamon countered by having a wall of water deflect the beams for her. Suddenly, the stingray crashed into the wall, swung his electrical charged tail at Ranamon and sent her flying.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The fairy screamed as she dedigivolved and plummeted into the ocean. Mantaraymon smirked victoriously before he turned towards the water tornado and headed straight into it.

"RANAMON!" Solaris cried out continuously as she waited for her partner to resurface. It seemed impossible now. She started making her way into the ocean, wading across to look for her partner.

"RANAMON!"

"RANAMON!"

"RANAMON!"

The girl screamed her partner's name numerous times before the Crest of Purity shined so brightly, the lime green lights blinded everyone in the vicinity, including Mantaraymon.

"RANAMONNNNNNN!" Solaris cried out, as loud as she could, before her D3 shone a bright light green and shot a light into the ocean. The crest had lime green lights shine downwards, the same direction as where Solaris' D3's light was aimed at. The two green lights converged and enveloped the creature in the ocean.

The fairy that was drowning been enveloped by the two lights and she felt a new power surge through her. She was enveloped in glowing lights as she began her transformation.

"_**Ranamon, Slide Digivolve to…"**_

"_**TYLOMON!"**_

A shark had taken the place of Ranamon, her head covered in cobalt blue armor. Her teeth were viciously sharp and her cyan, streamlined body had her tail sway about in the ocean. She sped upwards and rose to the surface, facing Mantaraymon, who was gliding about in the air.

"Paralyze Tail!"

"Tilt Anchor!"

Mantaraymon did a loop de loop and sped downwards towards Tylomon, tail in an offensive position, charged with electrical energy. The shark wasn't fazed, however, she in turn dived underwater and did a loop de loop of her own before she launched herself into the air, tail glowing bright as she prepared to counter the stingray's attack with her own.

The two tails collided and the two aquatic Digimon were sent plummeting into the ocean. The two swum about in the wide ocean, firing attacks at each other continuously, none willing to stop. Tylomon had a burst of newfound energy in her that allowed her to dish out attacks more quickly.

"Torpedo Ray!"

"Terror Plankton!"

Mantaraymon fired his infamous red lasers from his eyes while Tylomon sent cyan colored blades at her opponent as she swam in a loop de loop position, firing three cyan blades from her fins each time to counter the lasers. She suddenly sped towards the stingray at a high speed, stunning Mantaraymon and he prepared to defend himself with his attack.

"Paralyze Tai-"

The stingray never got the words out as Tylomon opened her mouth to fire an explosive torpedo in a miniature shape of herself.

"Torpedo Attack," cried the shark as the torpedo hit the stingray at point blank range and she swiftly swam upwards, above the creature as he combusted into data in the ocean. Tylomon resurfaced under her partner and the surprised Solaris smiled in awe as she sat atop her partner in her newest form.

"Thank you, Solaris, for granting me the ability to gain a second champion form," said the shark with gratitude as she brought her partner around for a spin in the ocean.

"No sweat," The girl replied with a smile as she patted her Digimon. Bryan stood on the shore with a smile in his face and gave a thumbs-up to the girl.

Solaris' white cell phone suddenly glowed and floated into the air, along with her D3. The teardrop like shape of the Crest of Purity enveloped the devices in a light green light and the D3 merged into her cell phone, turning it into a lime-white colored cell phone with an extra button next to the off button for the Digivice functions. The crest was absorbed into the phone and the device floated back into her arms.

The girl and her partner smiled as they headed back to shore to greet Bryan again as they headed back to the university.

x

"Well dear children, it looks like you have succeeded this time…"

"But it won't be long till we, the devil brothers, crush you…"

Bats flew to the direction of the sky as an icy gust of wind blew across the area before darkness covered it.


End file.
